The Last Year At Hogwarts
by get it and imagine
Summary: Draco is Head Boy,not a big surprise, but he has to work with a crazy Ravenclaw girl, who is the Head Girl. What will happen? Read and find out. First Fanfic Please R
1. Hogwarts at Last

**A/N : I wished I owned Draco and the whole wizarding world, but I don't because J.K. Rowling does:( This Story is written by a viewpoint of a Ravenclaw 7th year.  
  
Hogwarts at Last  
**  
The Hogwarts Express pulled smoothly up to the awaiting platform. In the background one could see the horseless carriages shifting restlessly. They creaked, and protested, for they had been snug and warm in their storage shed under the depths of the castle.  
  
The train's doors open with random levels of loundess but was nothing compared to the growing noise as Hogwart's students pour from the scarlet train. Many of them chatted excitely, from others you could hear shouts of greetings and joy.  
  
Cats and owls of all colours, shapes, and sizes, hissed, meowed, screeched, and croaked. Wait, there's something wrong with that, cats and owls don't croak. Ah that's right Neville lost his toad again and it happens to be annoying me as I sit here, so I'll go take Trevor, I think that's what it's name is, back to him.  
  
As I was saying, for many students, myself included, this was a happy occasion, being back at Hogwarts I mean, but as always there are a few who aren't. I looked around me watching for my best friends and other various school mates, I didn't notice my enemy rival step off the train with his two enormously huge shadows following stupidly behind. I only noticed when darkness over the sunshine I'm sitting here writting in. I looked up only to find Gregory Goyle towering above me. Peeking behind him was his amazingly stupid, partner-in-crime. I said nothing and studied him. Goyle had changed over the passed summer. He had grown taller and more musclar, so it was obvious he had been working out and his arm were the size of small trees trunks. Crabbe had only grown in width and looked more disgustingly dirty and gross than any of the years before combined. His fat rolls seemed to have doubled and they showed because it seemed Madame Malcalm ran out fabric trying to fit his robe. HaHa. Poor is my attemp at humor.  
  
" The Head Boy wants to see you," he said in a husky voice, " mudblood" he added as a afterthought.Clearly his brain remains the same size or it shrunk. But I don't see how that's possible cosidering his brain was the smallest size it could already or at least I think it is.Heehee.  
  
Wait, did he say Head Boy ? Oh please don't tell me my arch enemy is the guy I have to work with the whole year. Suddenly my world of sunshine, rainbows and happy thoughts cowarded from the fear and darkness that clouds the sky. I sighed and looked around only to find the source of my fear leaning against a beam of the overhang. He too, had grown taller and more musclar , with blonde-silvery hair that framed his face, which was a improvement from the gelled hair and dreadlocks that made his hair look greasy and unwash for the longest time. His stormy grey eyes showed disgust as he watched the muggle borns laughing and mixing with the pure bloods.  
  
" Just to clue you in, Goyle, I am a pure blood and it is obvious that your brain hasn't grown and will always remain that size." I replied with a sneer. Crabbe cracked his knunkles and Goyle's hands were clenched in fist form.I laughed histerically and I'm sure I scared the living daylights of of them when this went on for about 5 minutes.But that didn't stop Goyle from hitting me over the head and knocking me out. I'm sure I was a very interesting sight. A 7th year Ravenclaw sprawled on the ground.I'm also glad that I wasn't wake for the next couple hours because when I woke up I was in the hospital wing and my whole body ached.  
  
I was told later that I had been dragged or carried depending on who you talk to, and not to nicely I might add, to a carriage by none other than my most hated person in the whole world, the Sytherin Prince. Than taken up to the hosiptal wing by Professor Flitwick.  
  
I awoke to a blurry form of McGonall standing over me.My eye sight cleared as Madame Pomfrey handed me a steaming glass of horrifying slime coloured liqiud and told me to drink all of it.Drink it??? It's just hard look at it. I felt my stomach doing back flips just looking at it.  
" Is it possible to just let me leave without taking it?" I asked pleadingly. She told me no and if I didn't drink she would force it down my throat and it would help with my pain. Man,why has the school become so threatening and violent? Maybe it did then because I was tired and had a great throbbing pain in my head,causing my brain to compute things wrong and even my blanket looked evil . I then realized if I drank the foul coloured potion I could leave this evil looking room.  
  
" Once you are quite finished Miss Stevens, I will escort you to your new dormitories," the Professor said in a Don't- Mess-With-Me tone. New dormitories? What the HELL is she talking about? Maybe Goyle hit me harder than I thought. With that in mind I remember the conversation we had at the platform and it hit me. I'm the Head Girl!!!  
  
"I'M THE HEAD GIRL!!!!" I yelled excitely and to congratulate myself drank the only thing in my hand , the potion. After drinking it, the good thing was my pain was relieved but the bad news was a wave, I mean a tidal wave, of nuesea swept over me, causing my stomach to turn and hurling all over the teachers is definitely not a good way of starting school, especially your last year of school.  
  
**A/N: I'm sorry the chapter's short but it my first time writing and it's very early in the morning because hearing ghost strories and being full of sugar isn't a good thing. please R&R  
Remains Now and Forever  
Get It And Imagine**


	2. Dormitories

****

**The Last Year At Hogwarts**

**A/N: I still don't own anything :(**  
  
**Dormitories**

* * *

After the incident of throwing up on the professors I received two detentions. One for and I quote ' unnessary noise in Hospital Wing and making a mess of the teachers' Gosh this is going to be one hell of a year if that's all it takes to earn a detention. And on the first day...er... night too.  
  
With a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall cleaned up my mess, so I don't see the big problem. It's not my fault I threw up, the stupid matron should have given me that disgusting coloured, and as I discovered ,tasting potion I wouldn't have done it.  
  
" Are you ready to go, Miss Stevens?" asked McGonagall. I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed. As I stood, I looked around the room. There were already three beds occupied and the school's house elves were attending to the patients. Madame Pomfrey ushered McGonagall and me out the door while saying ' this is a place for those who need my help and you are not one of them'  
  
The professor and I walked down the torch-lit corridor, down two flights of stairs and took a left turn, then a right and after that I was totally lost. Eventually we stoped in infront of a giant picture of a knight standing guard over a closed drawbridge.  
  
"Password?" the knight asked in a gruff vioce.  
" Sugar Quills" Now I wasn't prepared for what happen next. The drawbridge started to lower and grow bigger until it revealed a door large enough to walk through. The professor steped into the common room,motioning for me to do the same. When I did, I saw squishy looking chairs, covered in the royal blue of Ravenclaw and the deep green of Slytherin. They made a semi-circle around the fire place and had tables to work at in front of them. There were couches that appeared comfy enough to sleep on. On the walls were the traditional hangings of the houses, all of them.  
  
"Miss Stevens, now that you are responsible for assigning the duties for the Prefects, I expect no more foolishness of what happen tonight in the infirmary. Do you understand?" She peered at me through her glasses.  
" I do," I answered. She exited the room with a swish of her robes."You old Bat' I said after the door closed silently behind her. I was about to go upstairs to explore my very own dormitories when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw the face I didn't want to ever have to see again. I was in the process of closing the door when he stuck foot in between the door and the wall. He did his trademark smirk and pushed the door open wide enough to get through.  
" Not very strong, are we now Stevens?" Malfoy asked.  
" Shut up Malfoy."  
" Do you know how many times I have heard that this night from Potty and his followers this night?." he said as he fell on to one of the couches.  
" Well I guess you can hear it one more time," I said. he glared at me. I give him a sweet smile. " Man I'm really hungry, I could use some pizza" Malfoy looked confused. I tried to cover up my laughter but I wasn't as successful as I wanted to be. As if to explain, a pizza box appeared on the table infront of us. The aroma coming from it was delicious. I opened the box and saw a meat lovers in it just waiting to be eaten. Malfoy stared at me and then the box and back again.  
"Dig in," as I took a bite.I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I finished my first slice and was on to my second.  
" Come Malfoy, don't be such a wuss,oh right you don't what pizza is,I guess there are somethings you have to sacrifice " I laughed at the looked he was giving me. I offered him a piece which he took it and stared at it .  
" It's not poison, eat up" I told him after downing my third piece.  
" How would I know ?" and with that he dropped it on the floor and walked up the stairs in the direction of his dorm. I watched him until he disappeared around the corner, I looked at the pizza slice on the floor.  
" Dude, you just wasted a good piece of pizza!" I shouted up the stairs. I picked it up and tossed it into the garbage can. I sat down and continued to eat. After finishing my fifth slice I closed the box and left it on the table. 'Cold pizza is still good' I thought as I wandered to up the stairs.I made a right turn into my dormand opened the door.  
  
There was a king sized water bed with the royal blue hangins that surrounded it.The bed has several satin pillows, filled with goose down. The sheets were blue, of course with gold stitching. A deep walnut coloured desk sat against one wall just waiting to be covered in my junk...er... I meant books. There were two book cases, one filled with everything you need to know about Hogwarts,being a Head of the school. Just basically advice books. The other one contain almost all my favourite books and room for a whole lot more. I walked over to the desk and looked through all the drawers and found personal stationary and a journal to write in. Pulling the deskk away from the wall I found an outlet with an internet connection. I squealed with joy. I had hoped for this.I ran to my trunk and pulled out my Cd player and laptop. with in minutes I was chatting to all my friends at home and had my music plaing in the background.

I can't wait to get the time tables to see when I have potions.My best subject. Even though Snape hates my guts,he can't help but give my papers high marks. Just to make him mad at me I'll disturb his class with home made spit balls. I must go find a muggle pen. They work wonders for spit-ball shooting

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I'll try and have the next chapter up in a couple days. Sorry about the ending I didn't like the first ending I wrote so I added parts to it. **


	3. From The Desk Of Draco : Entry One

**From The Desk Of Draco: Entry One  
  
A/N: I know this story is kinda boring right now but wait until I throw in the evil plot twist. Two for that fact. mwhaha Alas I still don't own anything all but of J. K. Rowling, but if it weren't her these stories wouldn't be here Stevens Just get on with the story. I want to read what Dra...er... Malfoy wrote.

* * *

**Dear Journal, This concept is new to me. Writing in book my personal thoughts, dreams and happenings seems really stupid. I just wanted to know what it would feel like to do this. Many famous wizards and witches kept journals and a lot of muggle pictures (a/n translation: movies) show them writing in them often.  
  
Hey what's that sound? It's coming from Stevens' room. What the HELL is that? It's like music and it's making the ink bottle on my desk move. There also a tapping sound coming from her open door. I going to shut the door. Excuse me. Wait why am I talking like this book is real. Maybe Mandy... er ...Stevens craziness is rubbing off on me. shudders That's a scary thought.  
  
Well I guess with start with what happened today. My father was really pissing me off, telling me that after this year I'm to join the Death Eaters so I wasn't is my best mood. I've heard it enough and I'm definently not looking forward to my fate. I think I might run way before he has time to find me at Platform 9 3/4 at the end of this year.  
  
Anyway Pansy didn't help my mood by following me around and spouting random love poems and it gave me a headache. I finally got rid of her by telling her I had to go to the loo. I left the compartment we were sitting in and ducked into the loo. I stayed in there long enough that Pansy left in search of her supposed friends. I spent the rest of the trip making fun of Potty, the Weasels and the insufferable know- it- all. I was suprised that she didn't make Head Girl but she's just been too busy fondling over Weasel. It makes me sick to think about it.  
  
I stepped off the train keeping an eye out for Pansy and Blaise. Blaise, I needed to talk to. Pansy, I wanted to avoid, if humanly possible. I spotted her heading my way with Melissa and others in tow. I hid behind a pillar and waited for her to pass. I thought of how much I despised her. I grimanced at the thoughts running through my head. I noticed Mandy Stevens, the Head Girl glanced over my way and I pretended to looked disgustingly at the muggles. Her face looked like someone had burst her bubble. Then she laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
Goyle was getting annoyed. He gripped his fist before swinging and hitting her over the head. She collapsed under the force. She looked pretty funny sprawled out on the ground. I sauntered over with a smirk. I noticed a small black book with gold trim around the egdes, lying on the ground. Bending over I picked it up and slipped it in my pocket. Hang on, I still have it. I think I'll read it before I return it to her.  
  
Continuing on with my story, I decided not to leave her laying on the ground. So I gathered her up into my arms. She surprising light for someone her size, or it could be the muscles I had gain over the summer but I don't think it was the latter. I walked towards the carridges with Crabbe, Goyle, and my good looks, (inherited from my mom's side) Crabbe and Goyle pushed people out of the way and other moved after realizing who I was. We reached the transportation in record time. I climbed in with her still in my arms and sat down on the springy seats. Goyle climbed in with Crabbe shutting the door behind him. Pansy was running towards the carridge. 'Go! Go!' I shouted and we started moving up the path to the castle. I sat there looking at Stevens. She was pretty in a sporty type of way but not would never be as beautiful as the youngest of the Weasel family. Her head lolled about with the movement of our ride until I moved my arm to support it. The guys looked at me funny, then looked away after I stared at them.  
  
When the carridge made a bumpy stop at the foot of the stairs. I climbed then and turning Stevens over to Flickwick and entering the Great Hall. I took a seat at the center table were I and my associates sat throughout the year making fun of Potty's gang, suffered loses, lots of them mind you. My friends filled in around me and we waited for the Old Bat to begin the sorting. We gained 6 new Slytherins this year and they're pretty scrawny. I'm so glad not to be a Prefect this year.  
  
Dumbledore made the same announcements he had every year in my past to the first years. Except.... I have to ask some one about soccer. I know it's a muggle game and pretty close to Quidditch. But then he introduced the Head Boy, me, and told the school that the Head Girl had an unfortunate accident on the train, and was currently in the Hospital Wing. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table to where her friends sat. They shook their heads at this comment. The feast appeared and we ate and ate. I left, leaving the idiots and various Slytherins to talk and stuff their face.  
  
Pansy followed me and tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around, knowing very well who. I yelled at her and she ran away crying. I smirked as Snape walked over to me. I asked him where my dorms were. He lead me up seven flights of stairs and down so many corridors that I was officially lost until we stood infront of a picture of a castle with a closed drawbridge and a knight standing guard. Then he left. I shook in angry that he didn't even have the care to tell me the password. I knocked on the door hoping that Stevens would be in there. She was and tried to close the door before I could enter the room. I pushed hard against the door. I slipped into the room, made a couple comments and fell on to one of the couches.  
  
She said something about pizza and it appeared on the table infront of us. I stared at it and her. How'd that happen? I tried it later in my dorm after I stormed from the common room. I entered my dorm after I had accidently going into hers. She yelled something up the stairs after me ,but I ignored it. I explored my room, being used to living in luxury nothing excited me. Except this...soccer what is it. I going to read Stevns' diary and go to bed

* * *

**A/N: It's longer then my normal short chappies but I guess it will do. There are clues to my plot twists it you read it carefully. Thanks for the reviews and hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow**


	4. Lights, Frights and the Morning After

**Lights, Frights and the Morning After**

**A/N:Thanks to my reviewers. ie. Clesto and RedGoldenPhoenixia. Anyone who read this story should read theirs too. I still don't own the wonderful world of Hogwarts and it's surrounding features. :( sniff**

* * *

After the power to my computer had shut off at one in the morning. I muttered about how this wasn't good for my computer. I pushed my chair back and got ready for bed. I clapped my hands in joy as I pulled back the blankets on my bed, my room pluged into darkness causing me to scream. I screamed for a awhile until I brought Malfoy to my door.  
" What the hell is the problem?" he sounded irritated and tired. I just scampered out into the hallway where there was some light still shining. I pointed to my room, shaking.  
"I think there's something in there" I told him while I thought about the movie I had watch the previous night. Jeepers Creepers is not something to watch while being full of sugar and around a bunch of also sugar filled girls. Malfoy entered my room, with his wand half drawn. I followed more slowly, my wand fully raised as I muttered 'lumos'. The tip of my wand lit and it made the entrance my room glow with a soft light. After Malfoy had done a complete curciut of my room he came and stood facing me.  
" You're crazier than I thought, Stevens. There's nothing in your room, go to sleep and quit annoying me" He informed me. Wow he thinks so highly of me.haha  
" Can I sleep in your room?" I asked,still pretty freaked out. Frankly I feel safer with someone than by myself. He sighed, "God I hate you, Stevens. Fine. You can sleep on the floor" I shrugged, obviously giving the reaction he didn't want, considering he stomped away to his room. Being as scared as I was, I wasn't about to left in the hallway, by myself, near my room. I pushed past him and jumped on to his bed,snuggling down into the warm sheets.  
"Stevens, the floor" he said pointing down at the stone floor.  
" What about it?" I asked, enjoying the warmth of his bed.  
" You're going to sleep there"  
" When did we decide on that?" I asked, inoccently. He scowled and climbed into the bed.  
" Just keep away from me, Stevens. I don't want you touching me. I might contract something to make me lose my status."  
" Like I would want to touch a filthy Slytherin like you" I told him, moving towards the other side, far away from him as possible.I quickly drifted off to sleep. 

I woke the next morning to a sunlit room and a warm breath on my neck.I didn't remember where I was. I haven't had a drink in a week so I hadn't been drunk last night.Something warm was against my back . My breath quicked.'Ok there's something or someone touching me ' I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but it didn't very well. There was a weight around my waist and I pulled back the blankets that covered me and saw a hand. Taking it, I pulled on it, rolling over in the process. There was a dull thud as the someone hit the floor, followed by a sleepy groan. Draco sat up from the floor, his hair a mess and he had a cowlick at the back of his head. I tried not to laugh at his appearance and what I had manged to do.  
"Oww" Malfoy said. rubbing his butt. I looked around, trying to find a way from his room with out him noticing. I saw a door and leaped from the bed, running acroos the room or at least tried to . I had gotten myself tangled in the dark, green blanket and fell on to the floor. While I was wriggling and wrestling with the blanket, a shadow appeared over me. I stopped what I was doing and looked up.  
" What was that for, Stevens."He asked, sleep still in his grey eyes.  
" I don't like strangers touching me" I said, absently, my mind still on the task hand. I stilled wrestled with the blankets that tangled around me. He bent down, his face very close to mine. I screamed really loud and struggled harder against my soft prison.  
"Ah ha," I yelled,trimphanly as my hand came free. I shoved his face away from mine and my hand came back with a wet slime on it, " Ewww" I wiped my hand on his blanket. I pulled the rest of my body out and bolted towards the door. It was locked, just my luck, I thought as I rattled the door handle. Then remembering that I was one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts, I looked around the room for my wand. It was nowhere in my vision,but I did see Draco's and made a grab for it.  
" Alohamora" The door burst open and I rushed through it, clutching Draco's wand. I closed the door and secure the lock on it. Turning to see the room I was in, revealed a large pool with twenty or more taps, a toilet, a full length mirror and sink. There were about a dozen pictures on the wall but their occupants still slept. I don't trust those guys.  
  
The door handle rattled behind me and I ran to the other door across the room. Opening it, showed my room. I locked that door and my room entrance, telling the mermaid outside of it, to keep a look out for a crazed Head Boy who was going to kill me. She nodded and continued to sunbathe. I changed quickly, keeping his wand in reach. I jumped as my alarm came on. I shutted it off and pulled the covers back to their proper place. Grabbing my backpack I snuck down to the common room and out in to the hall. I made my way down to the Great Hall, arriving just in time to see the owls dropping off the post and package of things students had left at home.  
  
I sat down beside Erica, one of my best friends. Her blue-green eyes showed corncern as she asked me what had happened. Kristen, who sat on the other side of the table, looked over in interest. I told them all that had went on this morning and part of last night. Other Ravenclaws obviously had nothing better to do this morning then to listen to my tale.  
" Do you really have his wand?" Kristen asked me. She's had a crush on Malfoy since the beginning of third year. I nodded. " Can I see it?" I pulled it out of my pocket and showed her.  
" You could use this as blackmail, you know" Erica said, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
" I could if he didn't have my wand in his room" I pointed out.  
" There he is" Kristen blushed, becoming very interested in her food. Malfoy walked in, glaring hard at me. Though I wasn't facing him, I could feel his eyes boring holes into my brain.  
" How was your morning?" a random Ravenclaw yelled.  
" You look grumpier than ever, Malfoy" The whole table started laughing and snickering at the Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor joined in even though I don't think they knew what it was about.  
"It's about time we did that to him." A dark haired boy sat down beside me. I smiled at Stephen (A/N: Steven), another one of my best friends.

" Did what?" Kristen had crush on him too.

" Knock him off his high horse" Erica told her. Kristen scowled, wanting Stephen to answer.

Suddenly my tawny owl, Piper landed on the table in front of me. I unattached the letter from his leg, gave him some toast, and he flew off. I opened the note, it read  
  
_Dear Miss Stevens,  
This letter is to inform you of your detention tonight. Please arrive at my office at 7pm. Be there on time or alternate consquences will follow  
  
- Proffessor McGonall  
_  
Wonderful I thought, I had forgotten all about my two detentions.  
" What's wrong?" I handed Erica the letter to read and tuned into the conversation Stephen and Kristen were having.  
" Can you believe that?" Kristen asked.  
" Believe what?" She ignored me.  
" No, I can't, I mean doing this as a trial run" Stephen answered, ignoring me also.  
" Tell me" I whined. Still they ignored me. Why am I friends with them anyway? I turned to Erica, who had now put down the letter.  
" Erica, remind me why I'm friends with morons "  
" Because you fit right in with them" Erica said, smiling.  
"What are they talking about?" I gestured to the two morons.  
" Dumbledore has decided to play soccer instead of Quidditch this year"  
" WHAT!!!???"  
" You heard what I said" Erica replied to my outburst.  
" I LOVE SOCCER!!, I play it during the summer, on a muggle team of course. wow"

* * *

**A/N: One of my evil plot twists has shown itself. haha. Tell me what you think by reviewing**


	5. Lateness And Spitballs

**Lateness and Spitballs**

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is late in posting, but I've been busy. Soccer and all. I don't own anything that is related to Harry Potter. But I do own my characters. Chappie in my perspective.

* * *

**

As breakfast was slowly coming to an end, Dumbledore stood and McGonagall hit her glass with the silver spoon that was gripped in her wrinkly, old hand. Today Dumbledore wore deep blue robes with embroidered moons and stars in silver. He cleared his throat.

" May I have your attention, please?" The Great Hall grew silent, "Thank you. As I made the announcement last night, the replacement of Quidditch with soccer, Tryouts will run from tomorrow night to Friday" The noise rose about two levels, people reassume eating, "I'm not finished" Dumbledore said impatiently, "There is another exception to the traditional house competitions. The houses will be mixed according to whose name is drawn from three boxes. Each coloured coded. Gold for the best, Silver for the exceptional players, and copper for the not-so good" There was some laughter at this comment and Dumbledore took a sip of pumpkin juice from the golden goblet in front of him. "There will be four teams and the House heads will be coaches. Those who prove themselves will be chosen, by their teammates to be captain. Also I need those who know the rules of soccer, and can play it to come see me after you've finished your breakfast. For those who don't, there will be a meeting explaining everything."

He sat down with a tiny smile on his face. _This should be interesting. _He thought to himself before turning to start a conversation with Professor Sprout. Within a few minutes he had ten students standing in front of him, all from various houses. Among the ten was Mandy Stevens, Dean Thomas and Kristen Douglas. He doubted that Kristen could even play soccer, considering she was talkative in class and doesn't do her homework. Her overall impression was that she was very lazy. He waited a few minutes before speaking to them.

" Well, I guess this is all we will get. Anyway, I need you, guys to put on a meeting explaining all about soccer, tonight. At about eight o'clock, lets say."

" Professor?" Mandy spoke up. He directed his gaze to her," I might not be able to make it . . . um . . . because I have a detention tonight and I don't know how long it will go." Dumbledore smiled at her.

" I'm sure you will be able to join us near the end and will still be able to help out" he told her, encouragingly. She smiled and nodded. Standing again, he addressed the whole Hall "There will be a meeting, tonight, at eight o'clock, in here, for those who want to learn about the rules and concept of the game" he waved his hand, dismissing his charges.

* * *

Draco wasn't surprised that Stevens had jumped at the chance to play a guggle sport. He glared at her, for throwing him on the floor this morning, having locked the bathroom door when he needed it the most and having his most prized possession in her grubby, soft hands. _Wait, were did soft come from? _He asked himself mentally. Shaking his head, he resumed his glaring at her and her friend. Her friend had a crush on him and he was rather disgusted by it. At least it wasn't Pansy, who was sitting beside him, stroking his arm. No at least she was Pansy.

* * *

Stephen watched the two walking back to the table, each with a determined stride. Mandy had always taken the chance to show Kristen up, in school, sports, pretty much everything. He doubted that Mandy could even play soccer, seeing that she was obsessed with school and her broomstick more than anything. He had Kristen for the longest time and had seen her play soccer. She wasn't that good, but she knew how to play.

The bell rang and Stephen handed the girls their timetables. He glanced down at it and saw Potions as their first class. Just his luck, the class he hated the most was in the morning. After a second glance, it told him that it was with the Slytherins. With the house he hated the most.

The rest of the timetable was this:

Herbology- Hufflepuff

LUNCH

Transfiguration - Griffindor

Defence of the Dark Arts - Hufflepuff

Care of Magical Creatures - Slytherin

SUPPER

* * *

Mandy examined her schedule and found that Potions was first, making her smile. She enjoyed Potions and couldn't wait to distract the class with spitballs.

" Hey guys, do you want to see my new quarters?" They nodded eagerly. So the gang walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. After a couple of wrong turns and dead ends, the Ravenclaws reached the picture of the moat and the guard.

"Password" he asked, in a commanding voice.

" Sugar Quills" came the drawling voice Draco, behind them." Your buds aren't allowed in here, Stevens"

" Why not?"

"Because I said so" His grey eyes were stormy as he moved, blocking the doorway. Mandy shrugged.

" Your rules don't mean anything to me. Now get out of the way" She said, as she body checked him into the common room, or at least tried. Draco moved backwards with her blow but still didn't move from the doorway She looked back at her friends, who were disappearing down the corridor.

" Looks like you have great friends, they support you and help with your problems"

" Did you ever think of writing a book, Malloy?"

" About what?"

" Here's a good title: Ten Ways To Piss Someone Off In Ten Seconds. It could be a great seller" Mandy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She scooted under his arm and into the common room. She ran upstairs, pausing only to unlock her door before whirling around and re-locking it. Soon the sound of Draco's fists were pounding on her door and shouting reached her ears. She gathered her books, stuffing them in her bag as she went. Grabbing the quills, ink bottle and spitball from her desk, she stuffed those in her bag and unlocked the bathroom door. Running through it, she heard the yells and protests of her running on the deck. Slowing down for a moment she unlocked the other door and raced out of his room, down the stairs, and out into the cool corridor. She paused, panting, before she hurried to Potions.

* * *

After reaching the Dungeons, Mandy flung open the door. It rebounded with a resounding bang, which made half the class jump.

" Nice of you to join us, Miss Stevens. Ten points from Ravenclaw. Anymore of this lateness and you have a detention. Now SIT DOWN" Snape turned back to the board and continued the write the ingredients on the board. He had expect for Stevens to be late, but not looking like she's ran around the school a couple times. The door opened again, this time, quieter. Snape turned around to find Draco enter the classroom

" Mr. Malfoy, you're late. As much as I hate to do this. 10 points from Slytherin. Please take a seat" A groan was heard from the Slytherin side as Malfoy took a seat. Snickers came from the Ravenclaws.

" SILENCE!" Snape bellowed, his shout echoing off the stone walls." Now follow the list on the board. Any mistakes and points will be taken." Something slimy and wet hit his face. He glanced around the classroom for the one responsible. Everyone was busy and quiet. He wiped the ball off his face, which display disgust. Suddenly Pansy cried out, her hands pouring a compound into the cauldron, went up to the back of her neck. The bottle of powered frog tongue fell in the potion, turning it a nasty, barf green. A loud bang, like a cannon going off, shook the room and probably the whole castle. A mushroom cloud rose from her cauldron and Pansy started gagging.

"Everyone out" ordered Snape, as he pushed students out of his way. The some of the girls screamed and turned hysterical. Mandy and Draco were the last out. As they exited the room Draco stuck hand in Stevens' pocket, grabbing his wand. He pulled it out, triumphantly. He turned and Mandy's hand met his face with a loud slap. He moved away, rubbing his face and tucking his wand in his pocket at the same time.

" Class is dismissed!" Snape said, staring at his classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting? I don't really like it, but you might so review, please!!**


End file.
